


Like A Bullet!

by LamiaCor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, M/M, dead people are alive because they never died who said they died no freakin' way, this was supposed to be a simple one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCor/pseuds/LamiaCor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College life in The Konoha University of Magic for Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno had just started and almost instantly, they’re met with monster professors, hot bartenders and a said to be delinquent rocker as they plow through college in the occasional mischief ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neighbors?

**Author's Note:**

> My first NaruSasu fanfiction and I'm laughing so hard. My best friend is scolding me for my other WIPs but I can't hold back. THIS IS SO FUN. LMFAO However, since I'm still working on my Tokyo Ghoul and Thranduil and Black Butler fics, this will probably have very slow updates. Hope you guys enjoy this though!!

The sound of keys jingling just outside his door woke Naruto from his light nap. Blinking, the boy realized he was drooling, a light trail of saliva cold in the corner of his mouth. Wiping it, he pulled his head up from the desk, yawning and ignoring the piece of paper stuck to his warm cheek.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was already twelve in the morning.

Curiously, he got out of his seat and moved towards the window right next to the front door and peeked outside. Though the guy had his back turned to Naruto's gaze, the blonde glared hard at his raven haired neighbor, suddenly feeling extremely irritated.

"It's twelve in the morning and you just got back?" he muttered under his breath as he watched Sasuke Uchiha unlock his apartment door.

It wasn't Naruto's business to know about what the guy was doing at such a late hour and it wasn't like it would be such a bad thing anyway. Neither of them had family hanging around them after all. But still, Naruto had to control the urge to just burst out of his door and shout, "Where the fuck have you been, dumbass?! It's 12 am!!"

Instead, the boy simply clicked his tongue and walked back to his desk, bitterly muttering,

"I'm here studying for finals and you're off wooing girls with your stupid guitar?" Naruto then punched into the air, "Asshole."

His irritation was probably understandable. In Konoha University, he and the Uchiha frequently had the same classes together and as expected from the Uchiha blood line, the guy was almost too perfect in every way.

Exceptionally smart, Sasuke was also very athletic and was widely known as the school's soccer MVP. He was also a member of many other organizations including the fencing team. Not to mention his unusual ties with the professors. Strangely, he got along well with most of them and the other students too. Unlike Naruto who was currently picking at his nose as he lazily watched the Uchiha walk into his room and slam the door with such loudness it made Naruto jump in his seat.

' _He's handsome too_.' Everyone thought so as well.

Naruto froze. He couldn't believe he just thought that. A second later, his face burst out into panicked hotness. Quickly the boy sat back into his chair, growling at how his hands were suddenly shaking and his chest was making a weird thumping sound in his ears.

He did occasionally speak with the guy but it's usually with the company of Sakura Haruno since they would usually end up fighting when he and Sasuke were alone. But even with their relationship, Naruto still always ended up searching for the guy or shouting his name and asking where he was. Both because they were partners for their astronomy presentation and because he just liked shouting, "SASUKE, YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!"

"AH! AH!" he shouted, slapping the sides of his face now. "Time to study!!" digging his eyes into the thick physics book opened before him, the silence taunted Naruto as he struggled to try and read.

' _What the hell is this_?'

* * *

 

An annoyed click of his tongue echoed in his ears. Naruto twisted and turned, the warm softness of his bed distressingly unappreciated thanks to the shockingly loud music thudding against his wall. After listening for a few moments, Naruto recognized the song.

" **WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO**!..."

The edge of Naruto's mouth twitched. ' _Bohemian freakin' Rhapsody at three in the morning_?"

Growling, the spiky haired blonde finally sprang up, glaring at the wall at the foot of his bed and contemplating. Should he just burst out the door and kill the guy? Once he does, he can turn off the music and all will be peaceful. Adding to that, he'd have the apartment complex all to himself.

Since the apartment complex was still very much new and he and Sasuke were the first to occupy two of the rooms, they were the only residents here. It was probably the reason why the Uchiha was so carefree with the speakers at this hour.

Right then, the music grew even louder to the point that the lyrics and guitar riff were crystal clear in Naruto's aching ears.

Finally, the boy could take no more and felt a hotness burst through his veins as he loudly growled, throwing his blanket to the floor and stomping towards his door.

Striding out into the cold and empty hallway, Naruto slammed his fist against Sasuke's door and screamed,

" **FUCKIN' SHUT UP! YOU ASSHOLE, SASUKE! SHUT UP!"**

Not stopping the noisy thuds of his fists on the door, Naruto loudly growled, feeling his temples pounding with growing anger when the Uchiha's door didn't even click.

" **SASUKEEEEE!!"**

The door snapped open and Naruto stopped his hand almost punching the Uchiha in the nose. Seeing his visitor, Sasuke raised a brow, ignoring Naruto's seething glare and rebuffed him with a haughty pull of his chin and a half lidded stare.

Coolly, Sasuke leaned on the doorframe and asked, "What?"

The edge of his eye twitching, Naruto screamed, "What do you mean what? You freakin' jerk! It's three in the morning and you're blasting Queen at full volume!! I get that your taste in music is awesome and that Bohemian Rhapsody is the bomb but **I'M FUCKING TRYING TO SLEEP HERE YOU DAMN BASTARD!** "

Watching the blonde pant hard, Sasuke simply stared, not the least bit bothered by his neighbor's anger and simply stared, his onyx eyes carefully wandering up and down Naruto's body.

Right then, the Uchiha flashed a lop-sided smirk.

Naruto flinched under his gaze and instantly felt the hotness explode in his face as he finally realized why the Uchiha was smirking. Slowly but surely, his entire face grew hotter and hotter until he felt the embarrassment spread down his neck and to his torso. The cold teasingly poked at his bare bum.

His smirk growing, Sasuke pulled his gaze lower and chuckled this time.

"Heh. I didn't know you slept in the nude, dumbass."

Flinching, Naruto made a strange and high pitched strangled noise then quickly retreated back to the safety of his door. Not wanting to give up, Naruto popped his head out and hid his modesty, glaring hard at Sasuke who was still smirking hard.

"S-Shut up, you bastard!" Naruto shrieked, " **I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!"**

Blinking, the Uchiha's gaze darkened and the smirk re-grew on his pale, oval shaped face. Carefully, he pulled himself away from the doorway and approached Naruto who simply stared with wide and supremely shocked eyes.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

Frozen, Naruto could only feel his face go impossibly hot as the raven haired Uchiha leaned closer to his face, coolly resting an arm over the doorway as he flashed a devilish lop-sided smirk.

Like a cat in heat, Sasuke pulled a long finger up and seducingly trailing it up his chin, he purred, "Then, convince me."

****


	2. First Light

Naruto gasped loudly, springing up from under his blanket, sweating hard and his face hotter than the sun beaming in through his window.

Quickly, he pulled up his blanket and peeked inside. Seeing that he was still wearing his navy blue boxers and loose white shirt, the boy gave off a heavy relieved sigh.

“Thank god.” He weakly muttered before plopping back into bed, staring at his ceiling in deep thought for his strange dream. Being the combat mage that he was, Naruto wasn’t quite sure if it was just a simple dream or a vision. He was never good with guessing at such things. Whatever it was though, it surely shocked him since he didn’t know anyone named Sasuke Uchiha.

He had to see Sakura about this soon and ask.

Rolling over his stomach, he peeked up from under his messy fringe, running his hand through it before ruffling the blonde mess and sighing at the strange, comforting feeling it induced. The tiny and red alarm clock was still hovering in mid-air, carefully bobbing up and down as it quietly ticked.

“6:35”

Naruto re-blinked and squinted, trying to see if this was all real. Then, he scoffed at himself, slightly impressed.

“Huh. Early bird today, huh?” usually, the clock always woke him up at 8 am by falling from its hover and repeatedly slamming against the table top, ringing a loud and high pitched roar as if there was no tomorrow.

Sighing and burying his face into the soft pillow, he was about to let himself fall into a deep sleep again but right at that moment, his phone started ringing, the sound much too loud for his currently very sensitive eardrums. Groaning, Naruto shot his arm out and grabbed the phone after a few long seconds of frantic ringing.

Pulling it to his face, he squinted then grunted both in slight satisfaction and light annoyance. Touching the green button, Naruto brought it to his ear and was greeted by Sakura suddenly yelling,

“Hey! No! I’m using the car today, Ino!”

The boy instantly went rigid and felt the cold panic slowly rising in his chest.

“Sakura.” Naruto called, trying to gain her attention but he was just met with Ino angrily shouting, “You used it yesterday!!!” in the background before a high pitched swishing noise made Naruto cringe and snap the phone away from his ear as red sparks suddenly burst from his phone’s tiny speaker.

Slightly panicked, Naruto pulled the sheets off himself and started towards the bathroom to change his clothes and start to Sakura and Ino’s dorm. They never did get along. Especially during the mornings so of course, someone had to stop Sakura from pulling Ino’s hair out.

“OI!” Naruto shouted into the microphone, “quit using sparkle spells in the morning! You almost burned my ear, Sakura!”

“She started it!!” Sakura immaturely shouted as the swishing sound finally stopped and the sound of a door slamming shut rang in Naruto’s ears. Sighing, Sakura finally brought her attention back to her best friend. “Sorry about that, Naruto.”

The boy in the other line scoffed now, pulling an arm under his head as he rolled unto his back and stared at the ceiling, thankful that Ino had left and letting the muscles in his shoulders relax. “I’m still amazed that you two haven’t murdered each other yet.”

“It’ll just be a matter of time, Naruto. Believe it. In the meantime, I’ll be practicing my mummification spell on a dummy.”

Naruto shuddered a bit at that, slightly fearing his best friend’s murderous tendencies and suddenly feeling a little thankful that they’ve gotten past the stage of their friendship where they kept bickering with each other and Sakura threatened to punch his lights out. Naruto could only imagine how much pain that dummy was gonna go through.

“Anyway,” Sakura started, “Can you pick me up in a few minutes?” then a loud click of her tongue. “Ino actually took the car.”

Naruto didn’t know what the occasion was for Sakura to ask for a ride at such an early hour but the boy simply complied and nodded with a light grin on his face, slightly feeling amused of Sakura’s annoyance. Other than that, though too early, Sakura’s timing was perfect because of the questions popping in Naruto’s head.

“Gotcha.” Naruto simply replied, already jumping off his bed and striding into the bathroom to get changed quickly so that he could tell Sakura about his strange dream.

It was a short ride to his apartment and to Sakura’s dorm. Stopping his car in front of the three storey building, he watched Sakura quickly stride out the transparent double doors with her pink hair tied in a messy bun, her slim neck light and smooth against the morning sun.

Leaning over, Naruto fiddled with the passenger door’s lock, grunting as he struggled to pull it open. On the other side, Sakura pulled up a brow and raising her index finger, she touched the door’s handle and a light, red circle rippled through the car. The lock clicked open.

With a half lidded stare, Naruto simply moved back to straighten himself in the driver’s seat and Sakura sat down, throwing her satchel to the backseat and rolling her light green sweater’s sleeves up to her elbows, exposing the light henna tattoo of a black phoenix on her pale wrist.

“You really should use your magic from time to time, Naruto.” Sakura said as she strapped herself in. Naruto scoffed in return and shifted the car into gear then titled his head towards his best friend.

“Why would I need that when you’re here?” he asked with a lop-sided smirk. Sakura rolled her mint green eyes at that and plugged her phone into the speaker, starting her Of Monsters and Men playlist.

“I didn’t think you’d actually agree to pick me up.”

“You literally live a block away from-HEY, SPILL THAT IN HERE AND YOU’LL NEVER RIDE MY CAR AGAIN.” Naruto growled as he watched Sakura repaint her nails with nail polish, the tiny bottle carelessly left sitting atop the dashboard and threatening to slip unto the mat.

“Psh.” Sakura clicked then narrowed her eyes at Naruto who tried to keep his eyes on the road and focus on not running over bumps too speedily. “You say that but when Gaara poured beer all over the seats it was ‘a drunken accident’”

“It was!”

“According to you because you were dating him!”

Naruto blushed a slight red and simply flashed a pout at his best friend, turning a corner that greeted them with a small rectangular building-the Konoha Café that had just opened two weeks before he and Sakura moved into the campus grounds.

Rolling into the small parking lot, Naruto parked right near the front doors and sniffed the air as the unbuckled their seatbelts.

“Damn, that smells good.” He muttered as he leaned over the back of his seat and grabbed the orange plaid shirt lying in the backseat, shoving his arms through the holes and fixing up his black sleeveless shirt.

“Kiba must be here already.”  Sakura said as they both got out of the car and shut the doors, moving towards the front doors and excitedly sniffing the air filled with the tough but light aroma of coffee beans. Right as they walked into the café, they were greeted by the sound of Kiba shouting in the backroom.

“Hey! HEY! OW! **STOP**!” along with a banging and the sound of beans falling to the polished wooden floor. Alarmed, both Naruto and Sakura rushed to the back of the counter and froze to see the kitchen in a state of chaos.

In one corner, the fridge doors were wildly opening and closing, at the right side, coffee beans were swirling in a mini tornado right above the counter where some waffle makers sat flapping about on the table top and attempting to snap shut on Kiba’s behind as he held back a rogue coffee maker, growling at it.

“Kiba!” Sakura shouted through the buzzing and crackling that the coffee maker was seemingly making. Kiba whipped his head to her voice and seeing her and Naruto, a look of relief instantly lit his face up as he flashed a wide and merry dog-like grin.

“Oh, hey guys!” he greeted then continued with trying to shove against the coffee maker, feebly struggling to reach the plug all the while ducking under a flying bowl of pancake mix.

“What the hell happened here?” Naruto shouted, his eyes widening in shock before he ducked under a flying frying pan.

Kiba grunted and repeatedly slapped at the coffee maker shoving its top into Kiba’s cheek then pushed it away, momentarily letting it whirl in mid-air in confusion.

“Gah. I was just practicing my levitation spells.” Kiba said, “It was going great so I tried for the Let Live spell next.”

“While the levitation spell was still activated?!” Sakura yelled in shock and slight anger. Kiba laughed nervously at that while Naruto flashed a strangled grin at the brown haired barista.

Though they weren’t classmates and Kiba was more focused on heightening his coffee making skills than focusing on academics, Kiba knew just as well as Naruto how Sakura hated hearing about people getting over their heads and trying too many spells all at once.

“Anyway,” Kiba started and easily leaped into the air before a stray bag of coffee beans could tackle his legs, “just help me out for now! I’ll get fired if I don’t fix this place up by the time manager arrives!”

“You’re asking us?!” Naruto exclaimed before both he and Sakura jumped out of the way of a bouncing barrel. “Classes for Enchantments 101 haven’t even started yet!”

Though they did know some spells and studied them over summer break, high school magic lectures probably weren’t advanced enough to stop the flying chaos in the kitchen.

“I’ll handle this!” Sakura yelled over Naruto and pushing her hand into the air, she started to chant. Not long after, the usual light red ripple of her magic slowly appeared in her palm, growing and growing until the red circle floated over their heads, blanketing the entire kitchen in a light red hue. Both Kiba and Naruto watched in amazement at Sakura, reveling at the color of ruby glimmering against the polished wooden floor.

As the color pulsed through the room, everything else froze, the waffle makers freezing up in mid-chase of the salt and pepper shakers, and the coffee maker floating in the air, stopping from its planned attack on Kiba’s messy and coffee drenched hair.

Blinking, all three of them sighed in relief, watching tiredly as the items carefully lowered themselves unto the floor or the counter, finally bathing the café in silence.

“Thanks, Sakura.” Kiba chuckled. Annoyed, Sakura flashed a slight glare at him and sighed, crossing her arms.

“Really. Don’t be so reckless.” She lectured before Naruto jumped in this time, dusting his hair of flour.

 “Yeah! Just because you’re in an advanced class doesn’t mean you should let yourself go nuts!”

Kiba cocked his head back at Naruto’s words and scoffed loudly, “You’re one to talk! Didn’t Sakura say this happened to you before in high school?” Kiba shouted pointedly then sakura nodded with a grin and giggled. “The brooms and balls wouldn’t stop chasing him around the campus for hours.”

“Aright, alright.” Naruto hummed, dismissively waving his hands in the air and stretching his arms. “Shut it, already.”

Chuckling, Kiba snapped his fingers then. At the motion, the items followed and carefully replaced themselves unto their respective places while the broom mop and wash cloths started on cleaning the mess. “Anyway, what are you guys doing here so early?”

The three of them walking back out into the dining area, Sakura shrugged her shoulders and chuckled again. “We were planning to get some coffee but well, you’re a little occupied now, right?”

“Ah, c’mon!” Naruto hummed as he lazily plopped himself into a seat, “It’s Kiba! I’m sure he can whip us up something in no time!”

Groaning, Kiba slumped a bit, suddenly looking very tired. “Right now? Can’t you just go back home or I don’t know,” then Kiba momentarily regained his cheery nature and grinned at Naruto. “go guy hunting?”

Naruto flinched at this and narrowed his eyes at Kiba. “shut up, you.” obviously, Kiba was remarking about the time Naruto got so drunk and started his so called ‘boyfriend hunt’ in the middle of Sakura’s birthday night.

With that, Sakura and Kiba both giggled before Kiba made his way back to the kitchen, saying that he’ll make their coffee in a bit. Taking a seat, Sakura yawned, folding her arms over the round table and closing her eyes for a moment. Bobbing his leg up and down, Naruto glanced at Sakura now and again.

‘ _Should I ask her about it_?’ he thought, instantly recalling the raven haired boy and his onyx eyes gleaming with mischievousness and mirroring his evil smirk. It was the first time Naruto dreamed about something so vivid and it was slightly worrying him, in all honesty.

As if on cue, Sakura asked, “What is it?”

“Eh?” Naruto asked with a light flinch. Carefully, Sakura pulled her head up a bit and rested her chin on her arms, staring up at Naruto.

“You’re really quiet and tense.” She said, “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice even though we’ve been friends since grade school?”

Feeling slightly regretful, Naruto winced a bit. After a long minute of silence, he finally told her about his dream in a blurt. Though he didn’t dare mention the part of him rushing out his house with no clothes on, all this time, there was nothing but a redness rushing across his face.

After his story, Sakura blinked, suddenly looking interested. “Sasuke Uchiha?” she muttered. Hearing his name, Naruto suddenly felt annoyed for some reason.

“Never heard of him.” she said, leaning back on her chair in thought, “but it might be just a dream?”

Naruto raised a brow at this. “You don’t seem so sure.”

Sakura shrugged. “Well, you said you never had such vivid dreams before but there’s a first time for everything, right?”

Naruto nodded at her in reply, stuffing his fists under his arms and hugging himself.

“Honestly, I hope it’s just a dream.” Naruto muttered then felt his gaze darken in a half lidded glare. “Such an unpleasant guy. I wouldn’t want to be dragged into a life with someone like that.” Then, he peeked up at Sakura from his long lashes, seeing a grin on her face. He narrowed his yes at this, puzzled.

“What?”

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, smiling a cat-like smile. “Nothing.”

He was about to throw a barrage of questions at his best friend but right on cue, Kiba arrived with their usual cappuccinos and placed them on the table before taking a seat next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it was the real thing, eh? *wink wink* Let the gay intensify, people.


End file.
